1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a temperature adjusting apparatus and a temperature adjusting method thereof, and in particular relates to a temperature adjusting apparatus for a server and a temperature adjusting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
People live in high-latitude countries often experience temperature under zero degree Celsius. However, the internal chips in electronic devices nowadays are operable only at 5° C. or above. A few power transistors may run properly at −5° C. but their unit prices are relatively higher.
Under current specification of TIA-942, the temperature of data rooms where servers are placed needs to be kept within the range of 18° C. to 27° C. However, only large corporations can afford such equipment. For small companies, servers are usually placed in offices to save the costs. In high-latitude countries, the room temperature may be below 0° C. in the evening when air-conditioners are not running, which results in that the servers do not operate properly. Thus, heaters are required to run for a long period of time in order to keep the servers working properly. However, running the heaters all night for the entire room is a waste of energy and not environmental friendly.